F(alse) E(vidence) A(ppearing) R(eal)
by Inkognito97
Summary: Betrayal and anger are emotions no Jedi should feel. But Obi-Wan cannot help it since his Master rejected him before the council in favor of the so called 'Chosen One'. Little does the young Jedi know that there is only a small line between the light side and the dark side and in the last few days, he came closer to the dark side than he ever wanted... AU where Qui-Gon does not die
1. Part 1

_Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, they belong to Disney!_

 _AN: I hope you like it so far and I'd be happy about any comment you leave. But enough of this now, enjoy! ;)_

* * *

 **F** alse **E** vidence **A** ppearing **R** eal

It hurt. There was just no other way to describe it. He felt betrayed, cast away and unwanted and just because of a little boy they picked up on some strange planet. Granted, it was not the boy's fault, Obi-Wan would never blame the boy, but it still hurt to be replaced by a child.

Obi-Wan sighed. The young man had been trying to meditate during the trip back to Naboo, but his thoughts and focus were elsewhere. He leaned back, his head resting on the wall behind him and staring at the ceiling. Just a few feet away laid the cause of his troubles. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, an unorthodox Jedi with long brown hair that started to turn grey and with midnight blues eyes. The Jedi was fast asleep, completely oblivious to his Padawan's inner turmoil. Not that he would have noticed when he was awake. The Jedi Master hardly cared about his Padawan anymore; his focus solemnly was with the 'Chosen One'.

"No," Obi-Wan scolded himself, "it is not the boy's fault!"

* * *

With a last glance at the sleeping form of his Master, the young man sat up and silently stepped out of the room, he couldn't bear staying in the same room as his Master anymore.

He aimlessly wandered through the ship until he came to a secluded area where he sat down on one of the boxes, tugging his braid behind his ear. This little motion once more reminded him of his Master and he silently cursed himself for his weakness.

"I knew that he always hated me," the apprentice mumbled in self pity.

"Who hates you?" a small voice suddenly said.

Obi-Wan looked up startled at the voice of their new attachment, Anakin Skywalker. The boy looked up innocently at the older boy and Obi-Wan found himself once more confirmed that this little boy was not to blame.

"Just somebody I thought I know… but do not worry about it," Obi-Wan forced himself to smile, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a look around. I found an old droid in this storage. He does not work, so I decided to work on it…," he trailed off.

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement.

"Hey, you repaired our hyperdrive generator didn't you?" Anakin suddenly asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes," the young Jedi replied hesitantly.

"Do you want to help me?" the young boy asked, his eyes shining and Obi-Wan found himself unable to decline.

"Alright," he sighed.

Anakin cheered and immediately grabbed the young Jedi's hand, who let himself be pulled to the sad remains of a droid. He kneeled down and looked at the droid, trying to figure out what was wrong with it, when he saw Anakin shiver. He shrugged off his coat and laid it over Anakin's tiny frame. The boy looked quizzically up at him before grinning and thanking Obi-Wan.

"Now let's see what we got here," the older boy retorted and together they went to work.

* * *

When they landed on the little planet, Anakin and Obi-Wan had repaired the droid to a point where it could be activated again. Obi-Wan's tunic spotted some stains, but he didn't care. Instead he talked and laughed with Anakin, who was still wearing the young Jedi's robe, which was way too large for his small frame.

The queen and her handmaidens laughed at the comical sight, Jar Jar said something about shrinking Jedi and Qui-Gon merely raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"He isn't so dangerous after all, is he?" the man teased his Padawan, while the ginger haired boy retreated his robe and put it on again.

Obi-Wan chose to ignore his Master and turned to Jar Jar to talk to the Gungan. He didn't notice the hurt look on the older man's face nor the pain that was send through the bond, which Obi-Wan had blocked on his side.

* * *

The two Jedi did not exchange a single word, not even after the meeting with the Gungans. Obi-Wan didn't care, he would soon be replaced by another apprentice, who he still thought was highly unbalanced and therefore dangerous. Anakin was nice and friendly, but he also was angry, sad and conflicted. If the boy was truly trainable it had to be by Master Yoda. Obi-Wan doubted anybody else could direct the boy on the right path.

Qui-Gon on the other hand started to worry. His Padawan was behaving strange and he didn't know the cause of it or how to approach the younger man. He had tried to corner him twice, but Obi-Wan had always slipped away somehow and the older Jedi Master's patience was slowly running thin.

"Obi-Wan!" he called out and the younger boy turned to him with an unreadable expression. "On a word Padawan!"

Qui-Gon turned around then to get a little space between him and the others. He knew, even without turning around, that Obi-Wan was following him. The boy was always obedient, he was the picture of a perfect apprentice.

The pair stopped a few metres away from the others and Qui-Gon examined the young man before him for a moment, before starting to speak, "What is the matter with you?"

Obi-Wan just looked at him and Qui-Gon almost believed the other male hadn't understood what he said, when Obi-Wan finally opened his mouth to answer, "Even if something were the matter, why should you care?"

Qui-Gon was taken aback by the cold answer and it took him a moment to form a reply, "I care because I am your Master."

It had obviously been the wrong thing to say. "Well, in this case, you do not have to worry. Everything is fine."

Qui-Gon did not believe a word of what his young apprentice had said. "Obi-Wan, tell-"

"I mean it Master!" he was interrupted. "It is nothing of your concern."

"You are my Padawan-"

"For a few more weeks, then I have my trials and will be knighted and you can completely focus on your new apprentice," the ginger haired man said in a calm voice.

"So, this is what this fuss is all about. You are jealous of Anakin!" Qui-Gon concluded.

"I am not jealous of Anakin! In fact I only feel sorry for him!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Qui-Gon was getting irritated and annoyed at his Padawan.

The younger male only shrugged. "If you don't know…," he trailed off and turned away from Qui-Gon. "I just hope that Anakin will be a better Padawan than I was!" and with that the younger man walked away, leaving a stunned Qui-Gon back.

The older man was about to call out and stop his apprentice, but right then Jar Jar and Anakin more or less demanded the young Jedi's attention.

* * *

Not another word had been exchanged between the two Jedi, Obi-Wan had not even so much as looked at the older man and Qui-Gon had decided that he definitely would need a heart to heart with his apprentice after this mission was over. And if he had to lock himself and Obi-Wan in a room until everything was settled between them.

"I feel a great disturbance in the Force," said a voice next to him and when Qui-Gon turned, he saw his Padawan walking to his left.

"Excuse me," he had been too deep in thoughts to register what the young man had said.

Obi-Wan looked at him with a raised eyebrow before repeating what he had said, "I feel a great disturbance in the Force… something dark is awaiting us."

"Maybe the creature that attacked us on Tatooine," the long haired Jedi mused.

The young man's expression darkened. "Yes, on Tatooine…"

Qui-Gon was about to scold his Padawan, for he was sure that Obi-Wan was referring to Anakin, but the ginger haired man beat him to it, "Too warm and too much sand for my liking… I swear that I still find sand in places it shouldn't be!"

Qui-Gon laughed at that. "At least you where in the ship that has a cooling system, I had to run in the open and do hard work!"

"Talking with gangsters and watching a Pod Race is not what I would call hard work."

"Brat," Qui-Gon said and playfully pulled at the Padawan's braid.

"Your education."

"I hardly doubt that!"

"Well, maybe it WAS hard work, but then again, you ARE getting old!" Obi-Wan said matter of fact, earning him another, harder pull at his Padawan braid.

"Ow!"

The young man looked up at his Master with a grin and a sparkling in this blue-green eyes and he grabbed the taller man's hand to prevent Qui-Gon from tugging at his braid again.

Qui-Gon's expression softened, maybe it had been only the hormones that had caused such a strange behaviour from his Padawan. He was about to say something, when a smaller voice, that sounded almost fearful, beat him to it.

"Will I be forced to have a braid too?"

The two Jedi looked back startled, only to be greeted by an almost scared looking boy and their rather amused looking companions.

Obi-Wan stopped walking and knelt down to be on eye level with the small child.

"This braid is a symbol of commitment. It represents the Force, the Master and the Padawan. All are one and act as one. The Padawan is guided by the Master, yet the Master learns from the Padawan too. Both are instruments of the Force that guides its children, but at the same time the Jedi are able to wield the Force to their will. A braid like this shows that you are an equal to the Force, it shows your commitment to it and is a great honour to wear," he hesitated for a moment and sheepishly glanced back at Qui-Gon, "Traditionally the braid is behind a Padawan's right ear and if you walk to your Master's right, you should be relatively save!"

Anakin and Qui-Gon laughed at the last part, but then the boy turned serious, "I will wear it with honour then!"

Obi-Wan nodded his approval and stood back up to resume walking, he hadn't forgotten the dark presence that still lurked here. Qui-Gon gave him an approving smile, which Obi-Wan couldn't return quite as enthusiastically.

They continued their way and Qui-Gon eventually ordered Anakin to hide. The boy hid himself in a cockpit and somehow Obi-Wan had the feeling he wouldn't stay there for long. Their little group walked up to a closed door, which suddenly opened to reveal a dark figure. The same creature that had attacked Qui-Gon on Tatooine and its dark aura send chills down Obi-Wan's spine. The young Jedi immediately reached for his lightsaber, just as his Master did.

"We'll deal with him." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan was barely aware of the answer Padme gave, his focus was solemnly on the dark creature before him that fixed him with his cold eyes.

A moment later the dark being drew his double bladed lightsaber, his gaze still resting on Obi-Wan.

* * *

The two Jedi attacked as one, dancing around their opponent, lightsabers clashing. They were venturing further into the compound and fighting on narrow platforms, making it hard to manoeuvre.

Obi-Wan barely dodged a kick aimed at his head that surely would have had him tumbling down of the platform. His Master however, wasn't so lucky.

From the corner of his eyes, the young Jedi saw that Qui-Gon has been able to grab the edge of another platform further down, so the ginger haired man decided to dash forward, keeping the attacks up.

He was so focused on the fight at hand and the Force surrounding him that Obi-Wan almost ran straight into a laser shield, which now separated him and the creature. He looked back when his bond with Qui-Gon trembled with worry, the older Jedi stood at the beginning of the corridor and send warnings and the command to wait through the bond. Obi-Wan ignored it and knelt down to take a few calming breathes and to find his centre again. The dark creature was pacing behind the shield, obviously anxious and impatient.

The young Jedi knew that the creature had wanted to separate him and his Master, but for some odd reason he didn't care. He felt at ease with the situation what brought him a high advantage over his opponent. The dark creature became more and more frustrated with the situation, which caused him to lose focus.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure about the outcome of this fight, but even that didn't bother him. Nothing bothered him anymore actually. It felt strange to be free of all emotions, but at the same time familiar, almost as if he was supposed to be a complete instrument of the Force.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt it before he actually saw the shield opening. Almost immediately he was back on his feet, lightsaber activated. His mind was clear of all thoughts and his heart free of all the pain and doubt he had harboured since Qui-Gon's betrayal. He was completely devoted and his body was used by the Force.

Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon's annoyance when he was once more stopped from the very last shield, but also the man's worries. It startled Obi-Wan for a moment. Why did the man feel so worried?

This little moment of distraction was all the Sith needed, he pushed his weapon forwards and Obi-Wan had barely been able to escape the deathly stroke. Pain erupted from his right side, but was quickly erased from his consciousness. Once more completely focused, the young Jedi's attacks strengthened and quickened, or the creature's movements weakened and slowed, Obi-Wan wasn't sure about it.

The creature, no, the Force called it Sith, stumbled back a few steps and Obi-Wan took the chance. His lightsaber cut right through the hold of the Sith's lightsaber, cutting it in half in the process. Now it was one blade against one, red against blue, Sith against Jedi, dark against light. Their deadly dance continued and for a moment it seemed as if the Sith was winning, but the Jedi's defences didn't waver. Both fighters wanted to win, failure was not an option and neither of them noticed the shield that opened and the older man entering their arena.

* * *

Qui-Gon hesitated. He could hurt his Padawan when he interfered, especially since they fought at an inhuman speed. Without the help of the Force, Qui-Gon wouldn't have been able to see them properly. He felt proud at his Padawan, never before had he seen a Jedi in such a deep connection with the Force. It should have been impossible, yet here he was, the living proof that it was indeed possible. The Jedi Master wondered for a moment what Master Yoda would say could he see Obi-Wan and if Anakin would be able to do that as well.

Anger and the feeling of betrayal were send through the bond and the older Jedi Master stumbled back in shock. Had the feelings come from his Padawan or were these feelings what Obi-Wan felt from the dark creature? He reached through the bond, intending to find the source of these emotions, but promptly strong shields blocked his way. To his surprise, the long haired Jedi found himself unable to weaken the shield's, let alone penetrate them and he looked at his Padawan with a mixture of shock and disbelief. Had Obi-Wan always been able to put up shields that could easily rival Master Yoda's and if so, why did he never use them? Had his trust in his Master been so great that he simply thought them unnecessarily? And why did he use them now? Suddenly Qui-Gon was reminded of the strong emotions that had poured through the bond, could these really have been Obi-Wan's?

A cry of pain brought the long haired Jedi Master out of his musings and he turned around, fearing that his Padawan had been hurt and the picture that greeted him, surprised him greatly. The dark being was kneeling before his Padawan, his left hand clutching the remains of his right arm and looking at Obi-Wan with pain-filled and angry eyes. Qui-Gon shuddered at the gaze, but Obi-Wan didn't even flinch.

The dark creature was furiously whispering something to Obi-Wan and the young man's grip tightened on the hilt of his lightsaber. He raised it to the throat of the creature and Qui-Gon found himself almost frozen in shock.

"Obi-Wan don't! It's not the way of the Jedi!"

The being's eyes narrowed and his grin turned feral as he said something else that Qui-Gon couldn't hear.

"I am no ones pet, nor am I a slave!" replied the young Jedi in a cold tone.

"Could have fooled me!" the being's laugh was cold and without any joy in it.

* * *

Something felt greatly wrong. Since Qui-Gon had sent his thoughts over their bond, Obi-Wan felt wrong. His connection to the Force had wavered, before it had changed. He had tried to let go of his emotions, to let them flow into the Force, but somehow the Force didn't accept them. The anger wouldn't disappear, nor did the betrayal. The pain was becoming worse and the Sith's word were of no help. There was something that he missed, but he couldn't detect it. It was almost as if his body was suddenly controlled by something or someone else and it definitely wasn't the Force.

"Obi-Wan, step away from him. Jedi do not kill unarmed opponents," scolded the older man, causing Obi-Wan's anger to flare up again.

"Do as your Master says, pet. Or are you too weak to make your own decisions? Obedient to the last, even to a Master that betrayed you and casted you away," the Sith whispered so that only Obi-Wan could hear him.

The man in return tightened his grip on his weapon so that his knuckles were turning white. He slightly turned around, enough to see his Master.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"How does it feel to be a cast away, to be worthless?"

"Shut up!" the young Jedi mumbled and turned back around.

"And what if I do not? Will you kill me? Are you even capable of killing me? You are too weak are you not?"

Suddenly another, a much colder voice sounded in his head, "Do it! He will be a threat as long as he lives. But you have the power to end his life and to keep your loved once save. Use you hate and anger, let it guide you and strike him down. Don't listen to his words, he is trying to unbalance you so that you will make a mistake. He will not hesitate to use this mistake in his favour. He will strike so why don't you?"

"Why indeed?" Obi-Wan mumbled to himself.

His eyes narrowed and instead of trying to get rid of his emotions, he collected them. The Force vibrated around him, familiar but at the same time like a total stranger. It suddenly send a warning towards him and with one swift motion, the Sith's head tumbled to the ground, a few feet away from its body.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn stood frozen in shock. His apprentice had just killed an unharmed and defeated opponent. He had openly defied his Master's order as well as the Jedi Code. What had become of the young boy he had thought was a great Jedi?

He didn't register the young man's horrified and haunted expression nor the violent trembling of the young body. All he saw was another failure of his, another Padawan he had failed, another son he had lost, another Xanatos. Both, Master and Padawan, stood frozen where they were. Neither of them moved or said a word, both were too deep in thoughts and too consumed by their emotions. The silence hung heavily between them.


	2. Part 2

Qui-Gon's thoughts were racing. This couldn't be the same ginger haired man with the friendly eyes that would change colour every so often, who accompanied him for twelve years now. This man was the shell of a bright child. A child that had lost his Path, just as Xanatos had, a child that had shed his innocents and light by killing a defenceless creature, a child that seemingly had turned to the dark side.

At this thought the young man turned around abruptly, stormy grey eyes met midnight blue ones.

"Obi-Wan," began the long haired man and slowly approached the distraught male before him. The grey eyes followed his every move and it almost seemed as if the younger male was in some kind of trance. Qui-Gon suddenly had a bad feeling in his gut, but he ignored the whispered warnings of the Living Force and reached out to the younger Jedi, who immediately snapped out of his trance and hastily stepped away.

"Don't touch me!" he growled with a voice that didn't sound like himself at all.

"Padawan-"the older Jedi tried to soothe, but the obviously distraught man interrupted him, "Stop calling me that!"

Qui-Gon forced himself to remain calm, "But that's what you are. You are a Padawan, a learner of the Force, my apprentice!"

The younger man's eyes narrowed and Qui-Gon could have sworn he saw a tint of yellow in them.

"Am I really Master?" the last word was emphasised in a taunting manner.

Qui-Gon was taken aback by the question and it took him a moment to form a reply, "Of course you are! What makes you say such things?"

He was approaching the younger man again, but Obi-Wan just stepped further back with every step the taller man took.

"Stay away from me!" cried the young Jedi, his now blue eyes filling with tears.

"Obi-Wan, what is it Padawan mine?" Qui-Gon was greatly worried now. What was the matter with his apprentice? Something was really amiss here. Such display of emotions was so unlike his Padawan, who normally was a very controlled and balanced man. But now even the Force around the man was highly distraught and moving strangely, almost as if another Force signature had merged with Obi-Wan's.

"It's nothing," he mumbled as a reply and turned his face away from Qui-Gon.

"I can clearly see that something is bothering you, Padawan and if I am to help you, you have to tell me what it is."

A single tear rolled down the younger man's cheek and he turned back around to face his Master, but it seemed as if he actually didn't see the tall Jedi before him. His eyes were unfocused and he seemed to gaze right through the person before him.

Qui-Gon reached out to wipe away the tear, but once more Obi-Wan snapped out of his trance and literally fled from him. Only vaguely did the Jedi Master register that they were slowly moving towards the shielded entrance.

A wave of fear emitted from the young man and suddenly Qui-Gon was hit with the revelation that a battle was raging in his Padawan, a conflict that could determine his whole future.

* * *

Someone was playing with his mind. That was the only explanation Obi-Wan could find. Where did all this hate come from and why wasn't he able to release his feelings into the Force?

At first it hadn't bothered him to collect the feelings, but now they were overwhelming him and the worst part was that they were all directed at his Master and Anakin. The voice that mumbled in his mind didn't help either, _"You are nothing more than an apprentice for him, a hindrance for him to train the Chosen One. Why don't you just leave him? Give him the freedom he so desperately craves for and look for another, more powerful Master!"_

The voice was corrupting him, blinding him, possessing him, but he could do nothing to fight it. He was almost helpless, the fight had tired him out and then there was the blood loss, which Qui-Gon hadn't even noticed.

"No!" scolded the young man himself mentally, "Don't give that voice, whoever it might be, another reason to break my bond with my Master."

 _"_ _But wouldn't that be better for all? Your Master would be happy and you could find a more suitable Master,"_ the cold voice continued.

He forcefully shook his head to get rid of the voice and the dark presence around him and looked up, only to be met by the hurt gaze of Qui-Gon. The young Jedi suddenly felt guilt join his emotional turmoil. He hadn't wanted to hurt Qui-Gon, or had he?

The young Jedi took a slow breath and felt a tear escape his eyes. The taller man stepped forward again and reached out and Obi-Wan instinctively dodged it and walked further towards his only exit.

What the Sith was possessing him like this? His mind told him that Qui-Gon was a threat, yet his heart earned after the Master's help and guidance. But the tall Jedi stayed oblivious to Obi-Wan's cries for help through their shared bond. In fact, the older man had completely closed the bond on his side, making it impossible for Obi-Wan to reach him.

 _"_ _See? Your Master is already doing everything to get rid of you. Face it boy, your Master is tired of you, he doesn't care at all about you!"_ the voice said in his head.

"Obi-Wan," at his Master's stern and commanding tone, Obi-Wan looked up and was able to focus, "you are going to tell me what the Sith is wrong with you!"

The voice spoke up again, " _Total obedience, no freedom for you. A life as the slave of a Master who doesn't want you, is this really the life you want to live?"_

"No," Obi-Wan mumbled.

"Care to repeat that?" Qui-Gon required and Obi-Wan felt the obvious irritation that radiated from the tall man.

The young man closed his eyes for a moment, before straightening himself up and looking determined in his Master's eyes.

"No!" he repeated, louder this time.

Qui-Gon looked startled for a moment, until something akin to anger rose in the man and Obi-Wan automatically fled further until his back touched the wall.

The tall man's expression turned stoic and his eyes narrowed, a sign that he was greatly annoyed or displeased and Obi-Wan had no doubt that the Jedi Master's displeasure was because of him.

For a moment it seemed as if the two males would just stand there, continuing to stare at each other until one of them would yield. But then Qui-Gon seemed to have made a decision, because with long powerful steps, he approached the younger man and this time, Obi-Wan was sure about it, he would not stop.

* * *

He desperate tried to get the young man's attention, but Obi-Wan was too far away to react to any of his calls. The Jedi Master did not dare to move, he feared that the young man would run and slip away. Yet he couldn't just stand by and watch this young child suffer, Obi-Wan was his Padawan after all, even though it looked as if the ginger haired man doubted his position.

"But why would he do that?" Qui-Gon asked himself mentally, "He hadn't been acting like this at the beginning of this mission. He started behaving this way when we exited the temple, shortly before our departure to Naboo…" It suddenly hit the older man, Obi-Wan had misinterpreted his words. "By the Force, what have I done?"

The tall Jedi cleared in his throat and said in a stern and commending voice, "Obi-Wan, are going to tell me what the Sith is wrong with you!"

The boy's eyes showed pain, before uncertainty and a hint of shock shone through them, probably due to the harsh tone. Then he turned his gaze away again and mumbled something Qui-Gon couldn't catch.

"Care to repeat that?" the older Jedi required, watching his Padawan carefully.

After a moment of silence Obi-Wan apparently found his inner centre again, because with new determination and confidence he said, "No!"

Qui-Gon was startled. His Padawan had never refused him before and now it was the older Jedi's turn to take a deep breath. He concentrated on the bond and only then did he realize that he had closed the bond. He quickly reopened it and reached for the younger man's mind, but was only met with cold and dark resistance, nether of these two belonging to the young Jedi in training. Qui-Gon suddenly knew what was happening to his apprentice, especially since the echo of a plead for help was still echoing through the bond.

Anger arose in the long haired man, which caused his young counterpart to stumble away from him, the previous braveness forgotten. Somebody was playing with Obi-Wan's mind and Qui-Gon would not allow this. With long and powerful steps he approached the slightly trembling form of the twenty-five year old.


	3. Part 3

The older Jedi's look was way too intimidating for Obi-Wan's liking and had the man fully control over his thoughts, he would have wondered about it. Qui-Gon was never intimidating, not even when he was truly angry. To others he might have seen so, but to Obi-Wan the man had always been a warm and friendly being of the Force. Now however, the man was a threat and the young Jedi wanted nothing more than to get away from this threat.

In a vain attempt the ginger haired Jedi dashed to the door, but he was weakened from the fight and the wound and two strong arms circled his middle and pulled him back into a solid chest.

Obi-Wan cried out in panic and desperately tried to free himself from the iron like grip, but to no avail. The taller Jedi grunted in pain when an elbow met his ribs, but he didn't let go of his young charge.

"Let me go! Let me go, let me go!" Obi-Wan didn't even know to whom he was referring.

 _"_ _He is going to kill you now, his useless apprentice, who seemingly lost his path. But you didn't lose it, did you? You are only confused and your pretty excuse for a Master is to blind to see this,"_ the voice paused, _"This could all end here and now, if you just let me help you!"_

The young Jedi was barely aware of the deep baritone voice that spoke into his ear, he only registered when the arms around his waist tightened, causing him to panic even more.

 _"_ _He is suffocating you, restraining you, forcing you to become what he wants you to be. Join me and I give you the freedom you so desperately crave. You can become your own man."_

All of a sudden all of Obi-Wan's struggling ceased, his body became limp in the taller man's arms, his gaze became unfocused and his head rested on his chest.

Qui-Gon had expected the younger man to fight, so he wasn't surprised when he tried to escape his grip. To his shame he had to admit that he didn't expect the elbow to his abdomen, but even that did not let him let go of his Padawan.

"Let me go! Let me go, let me go!" it hurt to hear his Padawan so panicked, but the worst part was, that Obi-Wan was scared of him.

"It's alright, Obi-Wan. It's me, Qui-Gon, your master! Let it just out Padawan, everything is going to be alright. You will see. We will go back to Coruscant and the temple together. There you surely will be knighted, you fought a Sith after all… I knew that you were ready, even when the Council did not see it," Qui-Gon continued to speak soothing words into the young Jedi's ear, not knowing if Obi-Wan even registered them. But he continued nonetheless, partly because he wanted to calm the apprentice down and partly because the speaking helped him calming his own thoughts.

A gasped was heard from the younger man and Qui-Gon almost hoped that his words had come through the dark fog that surrounded the young male's mind, when said man's body suddenly went completely limp in his arms. The Jedi Master panicked for a second, before releasing his fear into the Force. It wouldn't do Obi-Wan any good, if his emotions got in the way. He had to stay focused and balanced, for his Padawan's sake.

A moment passed and Qui-Gon did not move a muscle. He was uncertain if he should lower the man in his arms to the floor or if that would upset the distraught man even more. But before he could make a decision, the Force around the younger man shifted and became darker, swallowing Obi-Wan's bright light completely. The young man's head snapped back up and in the next moment, a paralyzing pain ran through the older Jedi, causing him to lose his grip and to collapse onto the cold metal ground.

Qui-Gon's eyes were closed and his breathing was laboured from the pain. It had felt as if a thunder bolt had hit him, an experience he sadly had made while he still was an apprentice. But what in the world could have caused it… Obi-Wan! Suddenly the Jedi Master's midnight blue eyes snapped open, his gaze searching the familiar form of his apprentice.

An annoyed huff turned his attention to the man in question, who was just standing there with his eyes closed and his hand outstretched. A second later an object flew through the room and landed perfectly in the apprentice's palm, who caught the object with ease. The long haired Jedi slowly got up on his knees and from his new position he could make out that the object was indeed a lightsaber. What surprised the older man however, was the fact that it wasn't Obi-Wan's lightsaber, but that of the dead Sith.

"Obi-Wan, what-" he was cut off before he could completely as his question. "Silence!" boomed the voice of the young man before him.

A shudder ran through the tall man's body. That voice didn't sound like Obi-Wan at all. It was too cold, too harsh and too deep. Yet he had seen the lips of his apprentice moving and the sound had definitely escaped the ginger haired man's mouth.

"Padawan-" began Qui-Gon, but he was once more interrupted.

"I said silence!" shouted the man before him.

Qui-Gon froze in shock. The eyes of his once so bright and great Padawan were not the familiar blue- green or the temporarily grey. They were a dirty gold, his pupils were mere slits and the sclera was pitch black.

"That's better," Obi-Wan said, now in a calmer and much colder voice.

He then turned his focus back to the lightsaber in his hand and a moment later, the red blade appeared. Qui-Gon could just watch as the blade neared his Padawan's head. The golden eyes looked at the Master in challenge and Obi-Wan's free hand moved to lift the braid up. Suddenly Qui-Gon knew what the young man before him was up to.

"Don't!" he shouted without thinking.

The younger man's movement stopped and he raised an eyebrow in a mocking question, before an evil grin spread over his face.

"Why not, 'Master'?"

The taller man couldn't answer; he just pleasingly looked at his apprentice. What was going on here and why was Obi-Wan not acting like himself?

Obi-Wan hummed before he lowered the lightsaber until the blade rested next to his thigh. "You are right, I shouldn't cut it. Otherwise it couldn't show the world what a big failure I am to the great Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn!"

"You are not a failure, why would you think that?"

The apprentice's eyes narrowed dangerously and the Master immediately knew that he had said something wrong. "I heard your thoughts, old man. Your shielding is poor! Just as pathetic as you are!"

The words stung and Qui-Gon had to swallow a big lump in his throat at that. "He was defenceless…" he said lamely.

"What would you have me done otherwise then, huh 'Master'? Would you have preferred it, if that monster had run his vibro-dagger through my heart, before I killed it?"

"What?" Qui-Gon asked in confusion and forced himself to look at the beheaded form of the Sith across the room. There, next to his right hand, laid a small object and after further inspection it turned out to be a dagger, just as Obi-Wan had said. Qui-Gon's had turned around abruptly, his gaze fixed on the angered man before him.

"That's right, oh great and all knowing Jedi. He wasn't defenceless," he spat at the Master.

"I… I am sorry Obi-Wan. I shouldn't have doubted you!" he knew that it was dangerous, but he lowered his head in shame nonetheless, "It was not right of me to doubt you. Please, forgive me, Padawan."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" shouted the apprentice, before he continued with a calmer voice, "Tell me 'Master', how does it feel not to fail one student, but two?"

Qui-Gon's head snapped back up and he was met with a calm and regarding face. "I don't understand!"

Obi-Wan chuckled, but there was no joy in it. "Are you really so blind? And here I thought you were a great Jedi Master, one of the best the Order has to offer. If you are truly one of the best, than I really feel sorry for all the Jedi!"

The tall Jedi Master was now fighting the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. What had happened to that bright and sweet child that he had called son? How could he help him, if Obi-Wan remained unresponsive?

"Why are you saying this, child?"

"I am not a child!" the younger man roared.

The Jedi Master closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep, calming breath, before reopening his eyes again, "Why are you saying this, Obi-Wan?"

"You still haven't figured it out? How pathetic!" he sighed, as if explaining something to a little child, "It isn't that hard, 'Master'. You clearly remember Xanatos, you know that dark haired man with the circular scar on his cheek? Well, he found the truth and turned to the dark side, where he also found great power."

"But what does it have to do with you?" Qui-Gon hated how desperately he sounded.

"I figured out the truth as well and just as Xanatos, I now know that I do not belong to the Jedi or the light! I am a follower of the dark side and nothing, not even you can stop me!"

Now there were tears running down the older man's cheeks, but he didn't care right now. Qui-Gon always that thought that the pain he had felt when Xanatos had turned, was the worst pain he had and would ever experience. But now he knew that he had been wrong. It hurt even more now that it was Obi-Wan standing before him.

"I wonder… have you cried for Xanatos too or was your pride still intact back then?" Obi-Wan asked aloud.

"Please… please Padawan, this isn't you! Snap out of it! Please, return to me!" the older man pleaded.

"Honestly, you are truly a sorry excuse for a Jedi!" he huffed. "First you cast me away for some dirty slave child, who you think is the 'Chosen One', and then you want me back? Forget it! I am not going to be humiliated in front of the whole Council again! I am not to be your Padawan anymore, you made that crystal clear, and I am just fulfilling your wish. So stop begging for something you don't want!"

The Jedi's eyes widened in shock. Had he truly hurt the man before so deeply? What had he done?

"I am so sorry, Obi-Wan! Please, I didn't know that I had hurt you like that!"

"Of course you didn't. You only had eyes for that desert boy of yours."

"Obi-Wan, come back to me. We can work something out together. Damn it, we don't even have to tell the Council about this, it will stay our secret. Just come back to me."

"It is too late for that now!"

"No!" Qui-Gon couldn't believe that just yet.

"It is. My new Master made sure of it." It felt as if somebody had pushed a dagger into his heart and was twisting it now. "It hurts, doesn't it? To be cast away and to be replaced?"

So there really was somebody messing with his Padawan's mind. Obi-Wan wasn't fully lost yet. He still had a chance! Qui-Gon's expression darkened and he stood up, to his full height now, causing the seemingly fallen Jedi before him to raise an eyebrow. With new found determination grabbed Qui-Gon his lightsaber. He would do anything to save his Obi-Wan!


	4. Part 4

Qui-Gon had expected the younger man to attack as soon as he ignited his own lightsaber, but Obi-Wan just stood there and looked almost bored.

"It is never too late, my young apprentice, because the future is always in motion. Time does not follow a line and the possibilities are endless!"

Obi-Wan huffed mockingly, "Funny, coming from you…" he shook his head, "Stay in the here and now, is that not what you always preached? Besides, you are the one who denied the possibility of Skywalker's failure!"

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and took a subtle step away from the pit, but from the look in Obi-Wan's eyes, the younger man caught the movement and the hidden intent behind it.

"You were never one to be jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

"What do you call this then?"

"I already told you, didn't I?" he absently brushed the dust from his shoulder, "You bore me."

The grip he had around his emerald coloured lightsaber tightened, "I bore you? It looks more like you are avoiding the topic! Maybe that's because you are afraid to tell me your true feelings… or are you too afraid to acknowledge them?"

"Are you trying to mock me?" Obi-Wan said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"It is not my intention, but if that's how you feel…" he let the sentence trail off.

"What is your intention?"

"I want to understand what has driven you to… to this," he motioned with one hand at Obi-Wan.

"You did," was the simple reply.

"Then tell me where I went wrong in your apprenticeship!"

The ginger haired man tilted his head slightly, his eyes remaining on the older male before him, "I don't take orders from you!"

"Please, where did I go wrong?" Qui-Gon hated to beg, but he wouldn't let Obi-Wan dodge his questions another time. The Force told him that in the answers laid the chance to draw out the dark presence and to bring the young adult back to his own senses.

"Everywhere!" spat Obi-Wan.

The words stung more than everything Xanatos ever said to him, "I do not believe that to be true, Padawan mine! Could you be a little bit more specific?"

"How about the start of our apprenticeship, you refused me multiple times. Then there was the incident on Melida/Daan where you left me behind. I know you would have done the same hadn't it been for that wench of yours, what was her name… Tahl?"

Qui-Gon's expression turned furious and a lesser man would have run for his life, but Obi-Wan merely stood on his spot, lightsaber still resting activated next to his thigh.

"How dare you to speak of her like this?! You have no right to do so!" with each word Qui-Gon's voice had rose in volume, "You are just an unthankful and insolent wretch! You-"

Qui-Gon cut himself off once he realised what he was saying. His eyes widened in shock and his hands still trembled from anger, yet he forced himself to release his feelings into the Force before he looked back at Obi-Wan.

The younger man's expression had darkened as well as the aura around him. The older Jedi immediately regretted allowing his emotions to gain control over his actions, but before he could apologise, explain and ask for forgiveness, Obi-Wan spoke up and his voice was as cold as ice, "She was always more important than I was. You always loved her more than me! You also loved that traitor Xanatos more than me! I was just a worthless piece of garbage that was forced upon you by Yoda and as garbage you threw me away at the next opportunity. But how could I compete next to the 'Chosen One'? Even a dim-witted and blasted slave is better than me!"

"Obi-Wan, that's not true, I-"  
"Liar!" shouted the younger man, "You are a damn liar, Qui-Gon Jinn! You are a pathetic excuse of a Jedi and an even worse teacher! I wish I had never met you!"

 _"_ _That's it, my apprentice! Let the anger and the hatred flow. Embrace the darkness and its power and then kill the Jedi!"_ the voice said, but this time Obi-Wan did not even try to resist.

"Obi-Wan… I hadn't realised you felt that way… why didn't you tell me? You could just have told me and we would have found a way to work this out, together!", tears were staring to form in the older man's blue eyes.

Cold yellow eyes met teary blue ones. "How was I supposed to tell you, hm? You never listened to anything I said, you did not care for me!" the ginger haired man answered bitterly.

"It's not to late to change things, Padawan," cautiously Qui-Gon took a few steps forward, yellow eyes followed his every movement.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Obi-Wan said, but he suddenly appeared absentmindedly.

 _"_ _Stop wasting precious time talking with that Jedi! Kill him already, before the others arrive! Tell them Maul killed him and return to that temple of yours, I want you to spy for me!"_

"Yes, my Master…" Obi-Wan mumbled and Qui-Gon stopped dead in his tracks.

The aura around Obi-Wan had shifted, as if conversing with Obi-Wan and the Jedi Master knew that he had lost his chance the moment yellow eyes focused back on him. The eyes were full of hate and anger; there was no compassion in them, no love and no hope. Qui-Gon would describe them as hollow and he knew that the dark being, undoubtedly the Sith Master, had finally gained complete control over his poor apprentice.

"It is time for you to die now, Jedi!"

Obi-Wan barely had finished speaking when he had lifted his lightsaber and jumped forward. Qui-Gon was barely able to block the fierce and violent attack, but he remained focus and opened himself fully to the Force. The Force would guide him, he just had to trust in it.

Their fight turned more fierce and violent and Obi-Wan lacked the grace he normally had during a sparring or fight with the lightsaber. He was one of the best lightsaber wielders Qui-Gon had ever encountered and with a few more years, he could easily surpass even Mace Windu. And even though the Jedi Master was the more experienced fighter, Obi-Wan also had the advantage of age. His body was more agile and he had more stamina than Qui-Gon and the older man soon reached his limits, when their deadly dance became even faster.

 _"_ _Good, good. Channel your hatred and strike, my young apprentice!"_

Qui-Gon suddenly found himself at the receiving end of a very complex move, which looked suspiciously like Dooku's fighting style, and his emerald green lightsaber was pushed out of his hand. The green blade deactivated and the lightsaber scattered to the ground and with a subtle Force push of Obi-Wan, the lightsaber tumbled down the pit, out of Qui-Gon's reach. Obi-Wan's blue lightsaber soon followed its green counterpart.

The Jedi Master was left defenceless and at the younger man's mercy, who send the long haired male with a well aimed kick to the ribs, tumbling to the ground. Qui-Gon wheezed in pain, it felt as if at least on of his ribs had been broken from the kick, yet he forced away the tears and looked up at his lost son.

 _"_ _Do it! Kill him!"_

"Any last words, Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon nodded, "Yes… I am sorry that it has to end this way. I should never have taken you as my apprentice, I knew that I was not worthy to teach you, I see that now! You have no idea, how much I wished I could travel back in time to either be a better Master to you or to search a more suitable and worthy Master for you. Unfortunately I cannot change the past, I can only ask your forgiveness, even though I do not even deserve it… Forgive me Obi-Wan, my Padawan… my son!"

* * *

At some point during his speech, Qui-Gon had lowered his head so that his hair hid most of his face. Obi-Wan was still able to see the tears that were now flowing down the Jedi Master cheek's and somehow that sight made him hesitate. Something was not right here, but why couldn't he figure out what it was?

 _"_ _What are you waiting for? Kill him!"_ the voice in his head urged him to do and Obi-Wan wondered once more to whom it belonged. His musings however where interrupted when a strong and dark Force suggestion was send his way and he once more fell into the darkness that started to close in on him.

* * *

Qui-Gon didn't see Obi-Wan, yet he felt the movement of the younger man. He wondered why Obi-Wan had hesitated, but decided not to dwell too long about it. He wanted to join the Force without a single thought or doubt, he shouldn't dwell on something he had lost.

The blade buzzed when it was wielded downwards, yet it stopped mere inches away from Qui-Gon's neck, when a voice sounded from the entrance.


	5. Part 5

"Obi-Wan? Qui-Gon, Sir?"

 _"_ _Careful now apprentice, the boy is an essential element in my plan. Taint him if you can, but don't let him see you kill the Jedi."_

Obi-Wan huffed in annoyance, but stepped back from the Jedi Master and deactivated his lightsaber, just in time for a young blonde boy to step in.

Anakin's eyes widened at the defeated form of the Jedi Master, who he had got to know as a strong and proud person. But the younger of the two man also caught the boy's attention. Obi-Wan seemed unharmed, which Anakin was glad for, but something was wrong with him. Anakin could not tell what it was, but his aura had changed and there was something around him that did not belong there.

"Anakin!" the long haired Jedi Master's exclamation brought the young boy out of his wondering, "Get away from here!"

The blonde wondered why the Jedi sounded so worried. It was only Obi-Wan and him in the room, well and the obviously dead body of a red being, but Anakin refused to look closer.

"What's going on? Are you guys alright?"

Before Qui-Gon could say anything else, Obi-Wan's smooth and gentle voice spoke, "Why yes, Anakin, everything is alright. Qui-Gon and I were just having a little discussion."

Anakin decided that he did not like the way the older boy's eyes shone in the light. "Am I interrupting?" he carefully asked, not sure if he should leave the two alone and call for back up or if that would be a mistake.

"No, don't worry. We have already settled it, isn't that right?" the ginger haired man turned to look at the Jedi, who was still half kneeling on the ground.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied, not certain what was to be expected. He suddenly had the urge to get to Anakin and protect him, but he was not certain if he should protect the boy from Obi-Wan or the being that had enveloped his Padawan's mind.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked sceptical while he was slowly moving towards the two Jedi.

Obi-Wan gave him a friendly smile, "Why of course, but shouldn't it be me asking you?"

That made the blonde stop in his steps, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have to be quite excited and I know from experience that all this can be quite overwhelming?"

"All of this?" Anakin asked confused.

"You haven't told him, yet?" Obi-Wan's eyes were wide when they turned to look at the Jedi Master, whose expression was unreadable. When he received no answer, Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin.

"Told me what? What is going on here?"

"Oh, Qui-Gon just told me that he decided to take you on as a Padawan, no matter what the Council says. Isn't that great, Ani? You can finally become a Jedi and save your mother."

Excitement bubbled in the young boy's chest, "Is that true?" Hopeful eyes turned to look at the long haired Jedi, who inwardly cursed Obi-Wan for his silver tongue. No matter what he would say now, one of the boys would be hurt.

"Well, I… eh"

"Don't be so shy, it's not like you. Of course he is going to take you as his Padawan!" Obi-Wan cut in and Qui-Gon saw the tint of yellow appear in those eyes again.

"That's so wizard, thank you Qui-Gon, sir!" Suddenly he blonde realised something, "But what about you, Obi-Wan? Were you not Qui-Gon's Padawan?"

"Ah, I realised that I am bot made to be a Jedi… in fact I am cut out for something else."

"You are nod mad, are you?" Anakin asked sceptical.

"Mad? Why in the galaxy should I be mad? You are certainly a talented and gifted child and I guess with the right person to guide you," Qui-Gon decided he did not like the way Obi-Wan pronounced the last part, "you can become stronger than every Jedi before you."

"You really think so?"

"I wouldn't have said so otherwise… but I guess I must apologize for the words I spoke back on Coruscant. I fear I let jealously rule me when I said you were dangerous. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive this fool his stupid words." Obi-wan bowed his head to emphasise his point.

"Of course I do… I understand how you must have felt," the boy suddenly looked down and began worrying his lips.

Qui-Gon saw the pleased and almost predatory smile of the ginger haired man.

"Being cast away and treated like you are worthless," Anakin's head snapped up at the words and he found himself gazing into the sad and broken face of Obi-Wan.

"Yes," he mumbled and Qui-Gon cursed his broken rib and the pain that prevented him from speaking up.

A sad and understanding smile appeared on Obi-Wan's face, "I am not mad at you, in fact I never was. I just… I think I cannot explain my words, for I do not fully understand my reaction myself. But now this, Anakin Skywalker, I am quite happy for you and your chance to become a Jedi and who knows, maybe our path will cross again, sometime in the future?"

"You are leaving?" Anakin asked bewildered. Why did Obi-Wan, his only friend except Padme, have to leave?

"I fear there is no other way. But I can give you a last warning on your way… no, that wouldn't be right of me." he turned his head away so that Anakin could not see the cruel smile he was giving Qui-Gon, who suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

"Please, tell me!"

"I wish I could, but it does not belong to me to say that."  
"Please, Obi-Wan! I swear I am not going to tell anyone!" Anakin pleaded and Qui-Gon realised Obi-Wan had him exactly were he wanted the boy to be.

The ginger haired man sighed in defeat, "This is not easy to admit, Anakin. You have to understand me… I don't want to ruin your opinion of your new Master. It wouldn't be right." His expression looked pained and Qui-Gon would have believed him, hadn't he known better.

"Anakin, don't listen to what he says," the long haired Jedi Master wheezed out and Anakin turned to look uncertain to him.

"He is right, Anakin. Don't listen to me, as I already said, it does not belong to me to tell you this. It is Qui-Gon who should tell you about his previous Padawans."

"Qui-Gon, Sir… what does Obi-Wan mean?"

"Nothing Ani, he is a little bit confused right now."

But Anakin shook his head and stepped away from Qui-Gon and closer to Obi-Wan. "Please tell me what you meant."

Obi-Wan kneeled down to be on eye-level with the blonde, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt your feeling…"

"Yes!" he sounded determined and he stepped closer to Obi-Wan.

The ginger haired man sighed, "Alright… tell me when you cannot bear to hear it and I swear I will stop." Anakin nodded and only then did he continue, "I was not Qui-Gon's first apprentice, actually I was the third… damn, this is hard for me too, you know."

Anakin nodded in understanding, "I am here for you Obi-Wan." He carefully reached out, despite the strange aura that still surrounded the older boy. It had weakened, but it was still there. Gratefully Obi-Wan took the offered hand and pulled Anakin into his embrace, while giving Qui-Gon an evil smile.

"Anakin, you have to step away from him. Obi-Wan is not himself right now, he is feeding you lies," but his voice sounded on deaf ears. Qui-Gon could not blame the desert boy, for Obi-Wan had been one of the only persons, who had taken care of him and sadly Qui-Gon was not one of them. He had been to busy with the decision of the Council and with the prophecy.

"Thank you, Ani. I really appreciate that." He sighed, "Qui-Gon's first apprentice, Feemor, died on a mission, shortly before he would have been knighted. I haven't read the report, but Master Yoda had told me that it could have been prevented, if Qui-Gon had listened more to what the Force had told him. His second apprentice, his name was Xanatos, fell to the dark side, during his last mission as a Padawan. Had he fulfilled this mission, he would have become a full Jedi knight. I met him and Xanatos told me that he fell because of Qui-Gon. I cannot tell you if what he said is really true, but there was a… a"

"feeling?" Anakin tried to help the older boy.

"Yeah, you could say that. I somehow got the feeling that what he said was true, or at least that he believed this to be true."

Anakin nodded against the chest of the ginger haired boy, "You would have been a knight soon too, right?"

"Yes, Ani…" Obi-Wan sounded sad and when Anakin looked up, he was greeted by teary blue-green eyes and a sad smile. "But you shouldn't let Qui-Gon's past control your present with him! You know, I've got the feeling that you will become a great Master on your own someday."

Qui-Gon immediately noticed how Obi-Wan refused to use the term 'Jedi' or 'knight'. "Stop tainting him!"

"Tainting him?" Obi-Wan sounded scandalised and he let go of Anakin to stand up and take a few steps away from the Jedi. "I would never taint him. If I wanted I would not have told him the truth, but fed him lies."

"You call that the truth? How about you tell him about your own fall?"

"Obi-Wan, what is Qui-Gon talking about?" Anakin asked, gaze moving between the two conversing men.

"I fear that I came into too close contact with the dark side today, Ani." He looked regretful, "I knew Qui-Gon was going to die… I have seen it in a vision and in order to prevent that from happening, I opened myself to the Force presence of the dark being that lays slain there. I fear my own presence got tainted, making it impossible for me to become a Jedi, but at least I could save my former Master and I could also ensure your future."

A tear escaped Anakin's eyes, "You gave away your own future to save mine and Qui-Gon's?"

"Yes Ani and I would do it again and again."

"Now you are telling lies!" Qui-Gon said, struggling to his feet.

"You should lie back down, you are gravely injured."

"Stop pretending as if you care!"

Obi-Wan's expression turned hurt, "Forgive me, it was not my intention to bring you discomfort Master Jedi…"

The long haired Jedi snorted in disbelief, "Why are you doing this, Obi-Wan?"

"I already told you, didn't I? I am not worthy of being a Jedi now that I am tainted…" he hesitated, "I should go now."

"Obi-Wan!" two voices called out for him, but Obi-Wan was already at the entrance. "I'm sorry…" he said and eventually left, leaving Qui-Gon and Anakin behind.

* * *

After being threatened to be killed as a character in a story (I am traumatized for the rest of my live now, thank you Guest...) I decided to sit at my desk and to start writing and luckily I was able to break through my writer's block!

I hope you like this chapter! ^^


	6. Part 6

Part6:

"It's been a while Qui-Gon."  
"It is good seeing you again Mace," tall and long haired Jedi greeted the dark skinned Korun Master. "Ah Anakin, I trust you are well?"

"Yes Master Qui-Gon," the blonde smiled brightly and the tall Jedi couldn't help himself but smile back at the enthusiasm of youth.

"How about you go and meet your friends Padawan? Qui-Gon and I have a few things to talk about and I am sure you would be greatly bored."

Anakin nodded, "Thank you Master. I shall return for dinner," and with that the blonde whirlwind had already vanished to go, who knows where.

Sighing Qui-Gon allowed himself to relax into his friend's comfortable black leather couch, while the Korun Master stood up and walked into the kitchen, to prepare tea no doubt. It had become their little ritual ever since the incident three years ago on Naboo... Qui-Gon shook his head violently, causing his hair to fly around wildly. He wouldn't go there, not now.

A knocking sound came from the door and the tall Jedi didn't even bother to get up. He waved his hand through the air and the door swung open, to reveal the wise old Jedi Master Yoda. That was no surprise, the green troll would always appear when Qui-Gon had returned from another hunt through the galaxy and Qui-Gon would always return to Mace's quarters first. Or should he say Mace and Anakin's quarters?

"So decided to return, you have," greeted the green Master and seated himself next to Qui-Gon on the couch. It must have looked ridiculous for any outsider. The small green troll, sitting next to one of the tallest man the Jedi Order had to offer. But looks were deceiving like the old Master liked to remind his companions and Qui-Gon knew all too well that this was the complete truth.

"Yes my Master. I needed a break," and that was the understatement of the milennia. He had been close to an emotional breakdown, something he hadn't had since Naboo.

"Here you are," Mace said and offered his guests a cup of freshly brewed tea.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and smelled at the warm fluid, letting his mind drop all his thoughts, just for one second. "Thank you," he finally said.

"How are you feeling?" the Korun Master inquired.

Qui-Gon sighed and put the cup back on the small table after taking a slow sip from it, "What do you think?"

Yoda and Mace exchanged a look, "You have to stop this Qui-Gon. This hunt... it is not good for you."

The tall Jedi buried his head in his hands, "I can't Mace. It is my fault."

"You fault, it is not. His own decisions, Obi-Wan has made," Yoda said with a certain edge to his voice that normally stopped all arguments, but Qui-Gon would have none of that, at least not now and definitely not anytime soon.

"It was my fault that he felt vulnerable and unworthy of being a Jedi. It was my fault, my damn mouth that hurt our bond and therefore left a great opportunity for that... that dark being, to take advantage of my Padawan. It was not his fault that he was not able to fight it off, in fact he did a great job if you ask me," he looked up at the two Masters, "I'm not sure me or one of you could have resisted the darkness this long."  
"Wait...what?" Mace replied dumbly, his expression showing exactly how confused he was.

"I told you this when I returned injured and without my Padawan from Naboo," Qui-Gon snapped.

"I thought that had been a metaphor..." Mace answered lamely.

"It is clear now, that it was not. In another light, young Kenobi stands now."

"I don't think 'light' is the right word Master," Qui-Gon retorted bitterly.

They kept silent for a while. Qui-Gon tried to get his raging emotions back under control and Yoda was obviously thinking about something. Mace was waiting, the Force urged him to, but he was not sure for what he was waiting.

"Think that young Kenobi is controlled you are," it was not a question but more of a statement.

"Yes. I KNOW my Obi-Wan is still in there, probably buried and encaged deeply in his own mind. Restricted by this dark creature... I know he can be saved, I know we can bring him back."

"Qui-Gon," Mace began, but he was promptly interrupted by the long haired Jedi, "I just want my Padawan back... my boy," and the normally stoic and controlled Jedi Master just broke down under the pressure. He hid his head in his hands again and sobbed openly at his loss. That was what Mace had waited for unknowingly. Qui-Gon had not shed a single tear since he had returned from this dreadful incident three years ago. He had hid his emotions away, behind a durasteel wall and locked securely away. He had even fooled the whole Council and a couple of mind healers that he was feeling perfectly alright. This charade had worked for years, but now Qui-Gon couldn't take it anymore.

The dark skinned Jedi Master sighed and exchanged an uncertain look with Yoda, who had one of his clawed hands on the Jedi Master's knees, rubbing it comfortingly. Mace didn't hesitate long and promptly sat himself on his friend's other side and draped an arm over trembling shoulders. For know all they could do was offering comfort to a broken man. They were not Jedi now, but simple beings of the Force.

"Let it out Qui, there is no shame in showing emotions."

"What makes us Jedi, it is," Yoda added to Mace's surprise, but he decided not to comment on it.

Eventually Qui-Gon calmed down again. His sobs had lessened and stopped at one point, just as his trembling. The three Jedi just sat there in comfortable silence, trying to overcome the shadow that clung to the one in their midst.

"Everything is going to be alright," Mace offered.

"How can you be so sure?" it was a valid and justified question, spoken in a rough voice that was filled with sorrow and grief, to which the Korun Master could give no answer. Thankfully the wise Grandmaster stepped in, "Will of the Force for your Padawan to fall, it was not. Will of the Force to return him to the light, it will be."

"You just have to trust into the Force and eventually you will find Obi-Wan."

"But when?" his voice was muffled.

Mace sighed and wished, not for the first time in the last three years, that he could do more for his friend than to offer a shoulder to lean on. "I fear that is a question only the Force can answer you."

"Why did I have the feeling that you would say just that?"

"Because I am a wise man and you know it?" Mace offered, which earned him an amused chuckle from Yoda and a watery smile from his friend.

"I guess you stole this from Master Yoda," Qui-Gon teased.

"This time, he did not. But other times..." he let the sentence trail off, which earned him a scandalised and betrayed look from Mace Windu and a highly amused one from Qui-Gon Jinn.

"See, it's already better now, isn't it?" Mace inquired when they had settled down again, with a new cup of tea.

"I feel... lighter. Does this make any sense?" Qui-Gon sighed, "I tried to let the emotions flow through me into the Force, but not with satisfying success. Either a lot of them remained, or they returned shortly after."

"Do or do not, there is no try," Yoda mumbled into his cup.

Qui-Gon nodded, "I know that. Believe me, I know that all too well."

Mace did not doubt it for one moment. He as Yoda's Padawan knew all too well the truth of said Master's words and wisdom. Then again, the green troll had lived over eight hundred years. He should know certain things by now.

* * *

A few days after Qui-Gon's little meeting with Yoda and Mace Windu, if it could even be called like this, the tall Jedi got another visitor.

"Ah Qui-Gon, am I glad that I have finally gotten to you, before you left again."

"Master?" said Jedi greeted the older Jedi, who was standing before him.

"Is that how you greet me Padawan?" Dooku huffed and firmly, yet gently pushed the other male aside to walk into the quarters. These were the same rooms Qui-Gon had since he had taken Obi-Wan as a Padawan. They were not changed, except for one of the doors in the small hallway. It was locked and nobody was allowed to go in there, except Qui-Gon. It was his sacred place, where he could be surrounded by his Padawan's aura again, where he found comfort and the strength to keep on looking for the young ginger haired man.

"Not much has changed I see," Dooku said while discarding his robe. He looked at Qui-Gon, who had finally been able to close the door.

"Would you like something to drink Master?" Qui-Gon asked politely.

"Well, if you are asking... I would appreciate a good tea. I trust that you still know how to make one?" he raised an eyebrow and gazed challenging at the younger male.

Qui-Gon simply huffed, "Of course I do." He would never forget how to prepare Dooku's tea, not after over ten years of being this man's Padawan.

"We'll see about that," Dooku retorted and seated himself on Qui-Gon's old couch.

Once Qui-Gon had served his old Master tea and pastry, the latter was refused, Dooku revealed the reason for his visit. The man never did anything without a reason and so Qui-Gon was not surprised.

"How are you feeling Padawan?"

"I am not your Padawan anymore Master," Qui-Gon retorted pouting.

"You will always remain my Padawan, Qui-Gon, and nothing will change this old mind." Some people would describe Dooku as arrogant and cold and only those who really know him, knew that the man used these two things to mask his love and compassion for his loved once. Dooku was a gentle and caring man under the hard shell. You had to get under it first however.

Qui-Gon sighed, before he answered the question, "I would feel a lot better, if I knew Obi-Wan safe and with me."

Dooku hummed and sipped his tea, "He was a bright boy and I cannot believe he fell."

"He didn't," this earned him a confused look. Reluctantly the long haired Jedi explained his visitor what had transpired on Naboo and the fateful mission. He and Dooku hadn't seen each other often during Obi-Wan's apprenticeship. They hadn't seen each other at all since Naboo, because Qui-Gon had been injured first and then he had left to find and confront his wayward apprentice.

Dooku was silent once the tale was told. Qui-Gon knew he was thinking about the events and he knew the older male was choosing his next words very carefully. "I won't deny that you made grave mistakes. It is easier to live with a situation, when you accept the hard fact instead of sweet lies. But I also know that, when there is a chance and I think there is, YOU can save Obi-Wan. The two of you had one of the strongest bonds I have seen, surely Yoda must have told you this already," Qui-Gon nodded, "Remember Padawan, where there is hope, there is a way."

Once again Qui-Gon only nodded, not quite knowing what he was supposed to reply. Dooku didn't seem bothered by it and refocused on his cup instead. The long haired Jedi quickly refilled it and thankfully their talk moved to more pleasant topics then.

Still, Dooku's previous words caused Qui-Gon a few nights without proper rest.


	7. Part 7

Part7:

"How can you do this to me?" Qui-Gon demanded from his long time friend, who sat cross-legged on his couch and watched the tall Jedi's frantic pacing. "How could you AND Yoda vote for me to go on that mission? You know how... how unstable I am!"

The rambling continued for some more minutes and the Korun Master kept on sitting on his comfortable black leather couch. He had decided he would allow Qui-Gon to let some steam off first, before explaining his actions.

"Qui-Gon!" he eventually exclaimed and almost immediately the other Jedi's attention was on him. Mace allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief, "Take a seat, please."

The taller male looked as if he wanted to protest and Mace already prepared to be screamed at or for another round of rambling, but to his surprise, his friend seated himself next to the Council member without another word.

"Master Yoda and I wouldn't have sent you on this mission, if it weren't important," Mace began to explain, "Yoda had felt that you definitely needed to be there, otherwise we would have made sure that you stayed in the temple for a few more days, or as long as you need."

"Why is it so important for me to be on this mission? What did Master Yoda see?" Qui-Gon inquired now that he had calmed down and his curiosity was spiked.

The dark skinned Master sighed and slightly leaned back, positioning one of his arms on the backrest behind Qui-Gon's slumped from. "That's just the thing. He didn't see anything, it was just a feeling and the urging of the Force, at least that is what he told me."

"Mace..." he sighed, "I am not sure if I can take this mission..."  
"If it helps you, you won't be going alone. In fact your old Master, Dooku, willingly offered to accompany you," he hesitated, "I think he is really worried about you, Qui."

Qui-Gon nodded and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees and he bowed his head so that his hair hid his face from view. "So you want me to go on that mission?"

"No," the Korun Master answered honestly, "but the Force does."  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Then I will do it," he said after a moment of silence.

"Alright, if there is something you need..." he let the sentence trail of.

The long haired Master gazed up again and gave his friend a small smile, "I'll be alright. Nothing can happen to me, not with Master Dooku is around."  
"So it is true?" Mace leaned closer towards the other's body, "Dooku does indeed have a heart?"

"Yes... but not for the Council," and Mace was just glad to see his friend laughing again.

* * *

"Qui-Gon? What is it Padawan?" the older Jedi asked worried.

The two Jedi had barely set foot on the planet, in fact they were walking down the ramp of their ship, but Qui-Gon had stopped abruptly. Their reception committee shot them unsure looks and one of them had made a move to approach them, but Dooku had waved them away impatiently. The older male had walked back to his former student with long hard strides and had almost painfully grabbed Qui-Gon's shoulders to shake him.

"Damn it Padawan, talk to me." Slowly Qui-Gon's eyes landed on his companion, but they were unfocused and slightly dazed. "Qui-Gon..."

"A feeling," the long haired male answered cryptically.

Dooku allowed himself to mentally breathe out a sigh of relief, when his former Padawan concentrated more on him again. His eyes were less dull and really focused on Dooku's face.

"What kind of feeling?" the older Master asked.

Qui-Gon's brows furrowed and his mouth thinned, "I am not sure. It feels familiar, but at the same time completely alien. I can't place it."

Dooku nodded, "We will figure this out in due time Qui-Gon. Now come Padawan, maybe our mission will reveal more of your feeling's nature."  
"Yes my Master."

And finally the two Jedi completely left the ship. The reception committee looked doubtful and worried, but Dooku had handled their questioning and assured them that his partner had felt a disturbance in the Force and had investigated it. Of course the people had not quite understood what the man had told them, but they were smart enough not to question him any further. Afterward the two Jedi were lead towards the building they would stay in and where their host, a well respected Count, lived.

* * *

"Are you still pondering about that disturbance you felt, Padawan?" Dooku asked his companion, who was sitting on one of the beds. The older man ignored that it was his bed Qui-Gon was sitting on and simply lowered himself next to his charge.  
"Yes... I cannot explain why, but it is gravely bothering me."  
"I understand Qui-Gon, but you should keep your focus on the here and now. The Force will provide you with an answer in due time."

"As always you are absolutely right," he sighed, "Shall we begin our investigation?"

"After you," and Dooku motioned for his long haired partner to go first.

"I still don't understand what exactly we are supposed to find," Qui-Gon said while they exited the building. "The mission report stated a dark person, the Count has described a ghost or phantom and the few people we have asked swore that they saw a monster."

"People tend to let fear cloud their minds."  
"They also tend to exaggerate," Qui-Gon added.

"Indeed," the white haired man stopped walking and looked around the marketplace they were standing on. The place, despite that it was midday, was almost empty. Only a few single people walked over it, or rather they ran over it. Some of the stands were destroyed and food and other goods lay abandoned on the parchment.

"So, this is the first place this strange... manifestation, has been seen," Qui-Gon explained and followed Dooku, who was examining the remains of one of the stands.

"So it would seem," he hummed in thought, "Look at these marks."

"What could have inflicted them?" the long haired man leaned over his companion's shoulders. Dooku was currently kneeling on one of the few clean spots.

"I am not sure. It looks like a lightsaber might have inflicted them, but the marks look too... abstract for that to be the case."

Now it was Qui-Gon's turn to hum, "It would definitely cover the part of the being's glowing. Nobody has seen, whatever this is, up close have they?"

"And it was in the middle of the night. Apparently their little ghost has destroyed the lanterns and light sources first," Dooku motioned for the destroyed lanterns that were normally positioned in a circle around the market.

"It did not want to be seen," he straightened up again and walked once over the whole market, Dooku close behind him.

They didn't find any other evidence that would give them any clues on the being they were dealing with, so they decided to go the next place the phantom had visited. All the places spotted the same marks as the marketplace had. The light sources had been completely destroyed and those strange abstract lightsaber marks on the demolished thing. Most of the places were rather public, but it seemed as if they were chosen randomly. There was no connection between the marketplace, the parks, the place before the town hall and wherever else the being had appeared. The only thing they had in common, was that the destruction had always taken place during the night.

"Maybe our little friend just does not like the light very much," Qui-Gon offered, but it was a half heartedly explanation.

"Maybe he just does not want to be seen. Whatever it is, he is angry and let's his anger out on statues, benches and whatever gets in his way."

"How do you know that he is angry?" the long haired male inquired.

"Concentrate on the Force and on what I have taught you Padawan. All the places we have visited have been tainted by darkness. It had clung to the destruction and the anger was apparent."

Qui-Gon did as he was told and reached out with the Force. Immediately he caught up to what Dooku was referring to and he curiously inspected the disturbance.

Sudden realisation hit him and everything went bright and dizzy for a moment. Only Dooku's sharp voice brought him back to reality.

He slowly opened his eyes, Qui-Gon had not even noticed that he had closed them in the first place, and he found himself gazing up at his former Master's worried and shocked face. It took the long haired man's brain a moment until he realised that he and Dooku were kneeling on the cold ground.

"Qui-Gon, can you hear me?"

"What happened?" he asked instead of answering the question.

Dooku let out a sigh, "You collapsed screaming... I am beginning to think that this was not a good decision, you should have stayed in the temple."  
"I would have, but Yoda insisted that I need to be here."

"That old troll has the annoying habit to stuff his ears into other peoples' business far too often if you ask me," was Dooku's blatant reply. Qui-Gon nodded, but did not say anything else. "So, do you care to explain to your old Master what just transpired?"

"I examined the disturbance and the anger you managed..." he hesitated, but Dooku waited patiently until the younger male had found the right words, "I felt this... presence before. A few years prior on Naboo, when..." his voice broke.

"You don't think this is Obi-Wan's doing, do you?" of course the white haired male would know what he was thinking about. The man could read Qui-Gon better than even Yoda and Mace together.

"I don't know," he eventually said, "everything is so muddled. It would make sense since Obi-Wan is controlled by this presence. Then again, it might be the presence itself. We still haven't figured out its true nature."

"We are speculating too much, for my liking. I would prefer if we had solid proof," Dooku stated and sat back on his heels. "We should keep going, it is getting dark."

Qui-Gon looked up at the already darkening sky. Dooku was right, the sun was already vanishing on the horizon. He suddenly had an idea, "It is getting dark."

Dooku raised an eyebrow, "Perceptive as ever, my apprentice, but I fear I just said that." He was standing now.

"Exactly Master," Qui-Gon had jumped to his feet as well and he was smiling at the older male, "It is getting dark and apparently the being is not very fond of light."  
"And it has only been spotted during night time," finished Dooku for him, "I see where this is going."

"I want to stay out. Maybe we even get a look upon the strange being that terrorizes this town..." he hesitated, "Are you with me?" Qui-Gon asked, his face and tone serious.

"Always, my Padawan."

"Good, let's head for a public place that has not been touched yet... who knows, maybe we are even lucky."

"Lead the way," and Qui-Gon did just that.

* * *

Please take a moment and leave a small comment. It would really make my day!^^


	8. Part 8

The night was dark and silent, almost peaceful. Neither Jedi felt any sign of darkness or any kind of disturbance in the Force. For a moment neither man believed they would encounter something this night, but they were not foolish enough to let their guard down. The Force had a strange sense of humour, after all.

"This is completely pointless," Dooku pointed out after they walked repeatedly on the same street, passing the same graffiti on a grey wall.

Qui-Gon shrugged, "I don't know Master, I enjoy it."

Dooku sent him a disapproving look but then his gaze softened, "It is... a pleasure... to spend time with you my old Padawan. Other than that, I see no reason for us to continue."

The moon stood high on the sky, but his light was blocked by clouds. It didn't look like it would rain though, which was at least something in Qui-Gon's opinion.

"Maybe the manifestation noticed us roaming the streets and is afraid to come out?" the taller male offered his companion.

"I highly doubt that it is afraid. You have seen the damage it had caused," Qui-Gon hummed at his former Master's reasoning, "Besides, we have shielded our presence."

"Yes," Qui-Gon confirmed, "but we have not shielded the sound of our feet on the ground, not the minimal vibration walking causes in the ground and we certainly have done nothing against our smell."

"I do not 'smell'!" The older Jedi replied undignified and his expression turned into a scowl.

"I never said that you do Master, but every being has a natural odour."  
"Of course you would know about that," Dooku replied and despite the scowl he said it with fondness in his voice.

Before Qui-Gon could return anything else, the peaceful silence was disturbed by a loud shriek. Both male's heads snapped towards the direction from which the piercing sound has come from. "I think we just found our little troublemaker," Qui-Gon replied. It was incredible what a few days in the company of his old Master could do to his mental state. He felt better, more sure and confident than he had in years.

"It appears so."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Dooku did not even had the chance to answer before the taller Jedi grabbed his wrists and pulled him with him.

"Qui-Gon," and there was a hint of amusement in his voice that even overlapped the man's annoyance.

"I just want to make sure you won't get lost," Qui-Gon replied boldly to the unspoken disapproval. From the scowl he received, the taller male knew that his old Master was aware of the mission he was referring to. Long story short, Dooku had not been able to keep up with his Padawan and the planet's leaders due to a leg injury and the young Padawan was left alone with the negotiation. Thankfully it had not ended in a catastrophe and thankfully Dooku had been found limping through the streets.

"I am glad you enjoy your old Master's misery so much Qui-Gon," the older male said when his companion chuckled because of the fond memory.

"You have to admit that it was rather amusing."

"The Council did not seem to share that thought," he replied bitterly.

"And since when do you care about the Council's opinion?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, but of course Dooku couldn't see that.

"Since they have ended the search of my Grandpadawan," at these words, Qui-Gon abruptly stopped walking, causing Dooku to bump right into his back. "Force Padawan, what has gotten into you?"  
"What did you mean by that?" Qui-Gon asked, turning around to face the other male and completely ignoring his old Master's question.

Two set of eyes met, "It was a shame and a false decision to cease the search. They only sealed your Padawan's fate with that... I know we could have found him and freed him from this presence you mentioned."

Tears were forming in the taller male's eyes. He didn't care though and Dooku did not see them, for he was pulled forward into a bone crushing hug. "Easy there, watch your old Master's bones."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon simply said, "Thank you for still believing in my Padawan."

"Of course I still believe in him, he is of MY line after all," there was a hint of teasing in the old Master's voice, when he hesitantly returned the embrace.

"That he is my Master," Qui-Gon found himself smiling despite the tears that escaped his eyes.

A moment later they quickly pulled away again, for the inhuman shriek had sounded a lot closer than before. The younger jedi took the opportunity and wiped away the tear stains.

"Do you feel that?" Qui-Gon asked. It was faint but there was darkness and rage in the air.

"Yes. Quickly now, we have to hurry." Qui-Gon nodded and the Jedi continued their way forward.

"Oh my..." Dooku said, gaping at the sight before them.

"By the nine Sith hells," Qui-Gon agreed. He too was gaping at the enormous creature standing in the middle of the town's gallery walk. Countless pictures and sculptures, which were created by people who lived on the planet, were presented here. Their value was not to underestimate and only then did the Jedi realize that the being was not after destroying value objects, it was simply destroying everything it saw. Just as they had guessed, the being took care of the light sources first, which seemed to pose a problem here, for every piece of art was illuminated in some kind of way.

"What in the name of the Force is this?" the taller male eventually spit out.

"I have never seen anything like this," was Dooku's only reply.

The creature seemed to be made completely out of shadows and darkness. In fact, the dark side seemed to be pouring out of it. It could move through the shadows, use them as cover to destroy the light. It was bigger than a Gundark, not as large as a Rancor though, but it was faster and more agile than either species. It possessed a slender body with long limbs that ended in sharp looking claws, which glowed in a dark red. The tail was endowed with a massive club. All sorts of spikes came out of the creature's body, most of them on its back; while some looked like extended bones that were coming out of its elbows and knees. The head ended with two large horns and in a snout with sharp teeth. Hideous yellow eyes with large pupils gazed around the gallery walk, clenching shut when they gazed into light. Two slits at the front of its snout, were probably for breathing and smelling.

"Do we agree that this thing should not exist?" Qui-Gon asked. They had not dared to come out of their hiding spot yet, nor had one of them dared to probe the being with the Force.

"It looks like it has escaped from a nightmare. It certainly is no creation of the Force, no willing creation at least." Dooku commented.

A lantern was shattered by the massive tail club. "It looks heavily armoured... and I do have the feeling that lightsabers will do us no good here."

"The Force warned me too on this matter," Dooku nodded, "Look at the claws Padawan. They seem to cut through anything without any effort."

"Like a lightsaber," the taller Jedi gasped out. They had found the source for the strange burn marks on the crime scenes.

"We have to retreat," Dooku whispered harshly, "We have absolutely no chance against this... monstrosity."

"We need to the Council for help," Qui-Gon added, while gently urging his Master to move.

"I do not think that more Jedi would help..." Dooku said and he was already crouching away, Qui-Gon close behind him. Unfortunately neither man saw the glass shards on the floor due to the absolute darkness.

"Shit!" Qui-Gon spit out when he saw the creature cease his destructive expedition and turned its ugly head towards their current hiding spot. And here he had been hoping that the large ears would be useless. Neither man dared to breathe, let alone move a single muscle while the beast was slowly creeping closer. Its nostrils moved as it sniffed the air and it ears turned in all directions to spot another sound that shouldn't be there. It became clear to Qui-Gon that they had been spotted when yellow eyes stopped darting around and when the beast got on all fours, tail high in the air. "Run!" he yelled, urging Dooku forward and thankfully the older Jedi immediately complied.

A moment later a massive body crashed through the planks they had been hiding behind. A loud growl could be heard, but the Jedi did not bother look back. They knew they needed to keep running and find a hiding spot. Another piercing shriek sounded through the air, but it was different from the first two. This was the sound of a predator who found its prey and was excited about a good hunt. Unfortunately for the two men, they were the prey.

With Force enhanced speed the Jedi were running through the endless streets, careful to keep the beast away from the housing complexes. They desperately tried to stay in the light, but the sky was still clouded and not many lanterns remained.

"This is not how I pictured this mission would go," Qui-Gon complained.

"If I had known this, I would never have agreed in the first place. Nor would I have allowed you to go," Dooku panted out. The older Jedi was reaching his limit and Qui-Gon knew he himself was not the youngest either. Yet they could not afford to slow down, for the dark manifestation was close behind them and it sounded as if it was closing in.

"Right Master, into the alleyway," Qui-Gon instructed. To his surprise Dooku immediately complied, without any complaint.

Thankfully the being was too large to fit into the small alleyway, but the long haired Jedi had the feeling that it would not be stopped by this fact for long, so he grabbed his Master's wrist again and pulled him after him. True to his assumption the dark manifestation caught up to them rather quickly and Qui-Gon guessed that it was Force sensitive and could feel their signatures. He silently cursed, but also prayed the Force to help them. He could hear Dooku doing the same right beside him.

A warning from the Force was all Qui-Gon needed to Force push Dooku out of the way, just in time to avoid a jumping attack from the unknown creature. Its claws sunk deep into the ground, where Dooku had been running a few seconds ago. He himself stumbled away from the heavy impact. In this moment the creature remembered the Jedi of a feline that was playing with his food. Unfortunately that it was HIM that the feline was toying with.

Yellow eyes locked with midnight blue ones and the long haired Jedi knew that he had no chance of escaping the being's next attack, even if his muscles had responded like they were supposed to. Apparently he was not the only one to notice this fact. "Qui-Gon!" He heard his old Master's distressed and panicked cry and he prayed that the older Jedi would be able to get away.

No wonder there was no one, who could have told him about this. There simply was no one LEFT who had encountered this being. Qui-Gon closed his eyes when the being bent its legs to start his deadly attack, his last thoughts running around his lost Padawan and how he would never see Obi-Wan ever again...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews (Keep it up XD).

P.s. I LOVE writing Dooku this way... not so heartless and mean like he was pictured in the movies...^^


	9. Part 9

To Qui-Gon's surprise, the expected impact and pain never came. An angry sound escaped the beast's throat and only seconds later a loud thud was heard as if a heavy object or body had collided with something solid and unbending. He waited for another short moment, before bravely taking a peek. The beast was nowhere to be seen, only when the tall Jedi fully opened his eyes and turned his head right did he spot the beast lying on the ground in a pile of limbs. It was struggling to get up, but otherwise it seemed unharmed. The long haired Jedi silently decided that this fact was a real pity. Even his side that loved all kinds of animals and beings, no matter how dangerous or how they looked, felt disappointed that the thing was unharmed.

Midnight blue eyes turned to look towards Dooku, who was still sitting on the spot where Qui-Gon's Force push had pushed him to. But the older Jedi was not looking in his former Padawan's direction, nor in the beast's, so the long haired male quickly followed his old Master's gaze. He was greeted by the sight of a cloaked figure, which was holding up its arm. From the figure's stature and body the Jedi believed that they were dealing with a man. The man was shorter than both Qui-Gon and Dooku, but his presence was one of authority and demanded respect. Further was he wearing a strange mask which looked like a deformed human skull. His eyes were hidden in the darkness that surrounded the man, who could have revealed himself more if he would just take one step forward, into the light. But the figure remained where it stood, arm still outstretched, but it was starting to tremble. At least that much could Qui-Gon make out. Only now did he realise that the man or whoever that cloaked being was, was holding the beast down with the help of the Force. So he and Dooku were dealing with a Force user. The question was, was he a light side user or did he come from the depths of the dark side. Deciding that this was of little importance for now, Qui-Gon struggled back to his shaking legs and he saw Dooku doing the same. Both former Master and Padawan gazed into each other's eyes. They did not need their old training bond to know what the other was sinking. As one they moved towards the dark clad figure, guessing that it was far safer to stay near him for now. At least the man could tame the beast somewhat. He barely glanced at the two Jedi before focusing back on the monstrosity in front of them. It meant that he was not their enemy, or that monster had the higher priority for now.

"What in the name of the Force is that?" Dooku spoke up, turning his eyes towards the man, whose face had yet to be revealed.

The unknown man hummed and did not allow his gaze to leave the creature that was slowly getting to its paws again. "A monster created by the darkness," and why did this accented voice sound so familiar to the long haired Jedi's ears?

"That is impossible," commented the old Jedi arrogantly and somehow Qui-Gon got the feeling that their friend was raising one of his eyebrows. At least the tall Jedi guessed that he and his old Master were dealing with a human male, who therefore was in possession of said eyebrows.

"The rift between light and darkness is not as big as the Jedi want to believe," the man explained with an emotionless tone and started to walk towards the creature. Its eyes settled on him and its jaw was wide open, baring sharp teeth.

"What would you know of this, boy?" Dooku was clearly not amused by this whole situation.

The hooded figure raised his arm and the Force began to swirl around him and then around the beast as well, stopping it from executing the jump attack it had prepared. The being roared in anger and threw his head around. It was struggling against an invisible grip.

"I know, because I once was a Jedi," the man finally answered and it was then that all warning bells in Qui-Gon's head started to ring loudly.

"Who are you?" the long haired Jedi wanted to know.

"Don't you recognize me, Master?" the hooded figure said and tilted his head as if to look at the tall Jedi standing next to him. Every answer that laid on Qui-Gon's tongue was silenced when the man's fingers started to twitch and slowly closed into a fist. The dark being screamed in pain and fear equally and the two Jedi watched in a mixture of horror and awe when the monster began to shrink and its dark presence began to creep towards the hooded figure. It moved up the man's legs, followed by his hips, towards his outstretched arm and finally into his palm that only completely closed into a fist, when the last bit of the dark presence had moved there.

To the surprise of the Jedi, the darkness completely vanished then, alongside the beast, its last roar echoing in the silent night. No darkness remained behind, only light and warmth could be felt in the Force that surrounded the two Jedi and the still unknown man. The cloaked figure shuddered and stretched his body and only then dared Qui-Gon to move as well.

Dooku moved a little bit faster than his former Padawan – despite his age – and therefore reached the man first. The elder Jedi immediately reached out, but the hooded body fluidly dodged the other's attempt to grab his elbow.

"Do not touch me," the accented voice said and there was an icy tone in it. Qui-Gon had heard this particular tone before, a few years ago in a strange room on Naboo, with a dead Sith apprentice lying not too far away from him. It suddenly hit him full force. "Obi-Wan," the long haired man breathed out, which earned him a quick disapproving look from the white haired Jedi Master.

A chuckle escaped the disguised man and he slowly reached up to pull finally pull the blasted hood down. Revealed was a young face with blue-green eyes, whose light and brightness was emphasized by the reddish beard he was sporting. A long braid rested in the man's chest, the rest of his relatively short hair had long since outgrown the Padawan hairstyle.

"Hello Master Jinn, it has been a while," and Qui-Gon was reminded of Xanatos, who had said similar words to him once.

"Indeed," the stunned Jedi nodded and then he let the Force wander towards the ginger haired male, who looked amused at the tall man, but allowed the procedure nevertheless. To the Master's surprise, there was not even the tiniest bit, the smallest hint of darkness. He couldn't quite believe it, not with the memories of their last encounter still fresh in his mind. "You look... different." It was a lame start, but Qui-Gon could not think of much else to say.

"Not too different, I hope," there was that trademark smile and those lovable bright eyes again. Something stirred in the Jedi's chest at that sight and it felt suspiciously like hope and affection.

"I hope so as well," Qui-Gon answered without really thinking.

Dooku remained silent, but his hand rested in his lightsaber and his cold eyes followed Obi-Wan, when the younger male took a generous step towards his former Master. "I..." stormy grey-green eyes looked anywhere but at one of the Jedi Masters' faces, "I'm sorry Master. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, I just want you to know that it was never my intention to hurt you... in any way."

The tall Jedi swallowed hard. He too took a step forwards. "Tell me what really happened, there on Naboo."

Obi-Wan nodded and his form was hunched in something that looked suspiciously like misery. Qui-Gon had to force himself to not reach out and comfort the man that used to be his pride and love. The ginger haired man's eyes looked up and had found the midnight blue orbs of his former Master.

"As I already mentioned," began the lost Padawan, "the rift between dark and light is growing smaller and smaller. Lines and borders begin to blur and where the wall are weak, something can break through. It is mostly the dark side that invades the light... and it sometimes brings creatures like these," he vaguely gestured where that strange being had been a few moments prior. He did not need to say more than this. Qui-Gon had already made the connection himself.

"When we fought that Sith-" Obi-Wan cut in, "Darth Maul, his name was Darth Maul."

"Right. When we fought Darth Maul on Naboo... the dam somehow broke and a dark presence entered... well, entered you. You the brightest presence it could find."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "I won't ask you to forgive me for not being stronger, for not being able to resist. I shamed you and your training Master Jinn." There was that dreaded manner of speech again, but at least Qui-Gon now KNEW that this was indeed HIS Obi-Wan standing before them. Only his Padawan would speak like this, would blame himself like this and there was no one in the whole galaxy who could pretend to be like this. The Jedi mentally shook his head. It was hard to explain what he meant but it was still HIS Padawan standing before him now and the humming of the Force confirmed it.

"How did you free yourself?" Dooku finally interfered in the conversation.

Obi-Wan send a quick, slightly disapproving glance towards him, "I do not know how it happened. A few days I was... forced... to watch my body act like the presence wanted it to act. Its influence on me grew weaker the more time passed until it just... disappeared on day. I can't explain it differently," the last part was hastily added and stormy eyes pleaded for Qui-Gon to believe him.

"What a bunch of utter nonsen-" Dooku was cut off by Qui-Gon, who finally had fully approached the ginger haired man before him and pulled his lost Padawan into a tight hug. Obi-Wan was too confused to react, but that did not seem to bother the long haired male.

"I always knew that it was not you talking back to me then... I always knew that you were still somewhere in there, Padawan."

"Master," the younger male's voice sounded desperate and as if he was holding back sobs.

"Qui-Gon," Dooku's warning tone barely reached the tall Jedi's ears. He was too focused on the young male he held in his arms, who slowly lifted his arms to engulf the man, who was holding him close.

"Welcome back, my Padawan... my son," he couldn't stop the happy tears from escaping his eyes, but he did not let himself be bothered by it. He simply closed his eyes and hid his face in ginger locks. He had absolutely no idea how his Padawan had overcome the darkness. Perhaps it had simply not endured the light in Obi-Wan. Maybe something happened to it that was similar to how Obi-Wan had defeated the monster. Qui-Gon had felt how his former Padawan had wrapped his own light around the darkness in his palm and how the shadows had battled against the light, but finally lost. And wasn't it one of the old Jedi sayings that the darkness could only be destroyed by pure light?

"I missed you," was quietly mumbled against the taller male's chest, but the Jedi Master caught it nevertheless.

"And I you, my little one." Eventually he pulled away and looked into glittering blue-green eyes. "And now that I have you back, I will not let you go again, my brave Jedi."

Something in the other's eyes flashed, "Am I really? A Jedi I mean."

"Of course," Qui-Gon immediately replied. Dooku fixated the two males with a disbelieving glance.

"What of the Council? They-" but he was interrupted by the taller Jedi, who now held the younger man's head between his large hands, "Have you forgotten that I do not care about the Council's decision and opinion? You are more important to me than this."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, not able to bear the intensity of his Master's gaze anymore. "What if they deny me?" he asked his question.

"Then it they lose not only one of the best Jedi this galaxy has ever seen, but they will lose me as well," Qui-Gon answered with determination in his voice. He did not notice the disapproving stare he received from Dooku. Even if he had, Qui-Gon would probably have ignored it.

"You can't do that," blue-green eyes widened in shock at the older man's words and he tried to distance himself from Qui-Gon, but the Jedi would not let him escape.

"I would, because you are my first priority."

"What of Anakin?" Obi-Wan's eyes flickered to Dooku as if he wanted to beg the other male for help and assistance, but Dooku remained silent.

"I am not Anakin's Master... Mace Windu has taken Anakin after I told the Council that I would not abandon you."

Tears started to form in blue-green eyes again, but the ginger haired man willed himself not to cry. "Don't throw away who you are for me, Qui-Gon Jinn. I am simply a man, following the path the Force has sent him on and... and being a lost Jedi is not your path. Listen to the Force and you will know this to be true. Don't make the mistake to ignore what the Force has planned for you, for my sake. We both would not be happy then."

The words – no matter their truth – hurt and Qui-Gon wished that they were not true. His Padawan had grown into a wise and brave man, he could see that with one glance at him. The Force had guided his Padawan and it had never abandoned him. It had sent him on a darker path instead, a path from which the younger male had fought through. With a reluctant sigh, the long haired man nodded. He knew that the Force would want for him to remain a Jedi and he would not disappoint himself, let alone this bright man before him, for making such an emotional and rash decision. They were all Jedi here and as such they had to follow the will of the Force, no matter how they destroyed themselves because of it.

* * *

I am sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter simply did not want to be written. I am still not really happy with it, but well...

I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit and I would really appreciate it, if you take a few seconds and left a comment behind! ^^ Thanks to all those, who already have! :)


	10. Part 10

Qui-Gon had expected to be greeted by one or two Council members, namely Mace and Yoda, the more surprised was he when their shuttle landed in the temple hangar and the whole Council was present. The tall Jedi felt the ginger haired male's uneasiness, but when he was about to reach out to him, Dooku stepped between the two. The older Jedi leaned closer towards Obi-Wan, who seemed to listen closely to what his Grandmaster was saying. Afterwards, the young man relaxed, his body not as tense as it was before and Qui-Gon was left to wonder what Dooku had told his Padawan.

The ship landed and when the ramp was completely lowered, Dooku was the first to exit.

"Is everything alright?" Qui-Gon could not help but ask, before either of them followed the old Master.

"It will be, I feel it." And that was more than enough for the long haired Jedi. With new found confidence, the Master-Padawan team stepped outside their shuttle, side by side, like it was supposed to be. Most Masters looked shocked and scandalised at the pair, only Mace Windu and Yoda had other emotions on their faces.

"Master Windu does not look too pleased," Obi-Wan whispered good-naturedly so that only Qui-Gon could hear. The taller Jedi had to stifle a chuckle at that.

"He is probably thinking about all the paperwork he has to work himself through," he joked. It earned him a raised eyebrow and a brief glance from his Padawan, but that was enough. Besides, Qui-Gon could have sworn that he saw the ginger haired male's lips twitch under that beard of his.

"Obi-Wan," sounded the all too familiar voice of a very pleased looking green troll, who slowly came hobbling to the Jedi pair.

"Master Yoda," there was the brief appearance of a small smile on Obi-Wan's face, but it was quickly hidden, when the returned Jedi first bowed deeply before the old Master, and then kneeled down in front of him. Now it was Mace Windu's turn to also step forward. Without giving Qui-Gon a glance, he stepped behind the young ginger haired Jedi, who only focused on the old and wise Master standing before him. He seemed to know what was about to come, even though most of the other Council members shot questioning and curious looks at each other.

Meanwhile Qui-Gon stepped next to Dooku, who had crossed his arms over his chest. "What will happen if they find whatever they are searching for?" Qui-Gon could not help but ask.

Dooku sent him a reassuring look, "They won't fight it."  
"How do you know?"

"If there were any kind of darkness in young Kenobi, the beast would have bowed to his will and not fought him like it did," he explained and in a way it made sense to the younger man. "That and he would have acted already, instead of hiding in the shadows."  
"What do you mean?"

Dooku sighed, "I would not want to have your former Padawan as an enemy. He is wise beyond his years, he always was talented with a lightsaber as well as Force use and manipulation. What do you think would have happened if he had fallen to the dark side?" Qui-Gon thought for a moment, but could not come up with an answer. He shrugged and only then did Dooku continue, his eyes were on the kneeling and still form of Obi-Wan, on whose shoulders rested the hands of Mace Windu. "The Sith would have taken him in... you know, the few days I have spent in his company, I came to the conclusion that there is more to Obi-Wan Kenobi than meets the eye. I am not sure if he realises this though."

"Obi-Wan has always been very humble," Qui-Gon answered and Dooku seemed satisfied with it.

This moment the dark skinned Korun Master reopened his eyes and took his hands from the younger male's shoulders. "There is not the slightest hint of darkness in him," he said aloud, but somehow Qui-Gon had the feeling that it was only for Yoda and him to hear.

The green and wise troll nodded his head and folded his hands over his walking stick. "As expected," he then turned to back to Obi-Wan, "good to have you back, it is. Welcome our lost Jedi, we should."

"It is good to be home Master Yoda and no festivity is needed."

The green Master hummed, "A lot to tell you have. Talk we will later." Obi-Wan hesitated for the briefest of moments, but Qui-Gon caught it nevertheless. But apparently he was not the only one. "Concerned you are. Need for that, there is not. Know of your path, I do. Accept it, I will. Leave soon, you will."

"What?" all eyes turned towards Qui-Gon, except Obi-Wan's cerulean blue ones. The Jedi Master slightly flinched, he had not meant to speak out loud. "I mean," he cleared his throat, "surely you are not planning on sending my Padawan on a mission so soon after his return."

"Your Padawan, he is not," Yoda was shaking his head.

"He lost his Padawan status the moment he defeated the Sith on Naboo and again when he started to seek out and defeat the darkness in the galaxy," Mace added.

Qui-Gon did not know what to say to this. But in all honesty, what had he been expecting? Now that he thought about it, he had not really thought about what was going to happen once they were back in the temple. A small part of him had hoped that he and Obi-Wan could continue their partnership where it had ended, but the other part of him knew that was foolish thinking.

"Why him?" and it was said with all the compassion of a parent that did not want to lose his precious child to the dark and evil world.

Mace had already opened his mouth to answer, but Obi-Wan beat him to it, "Because it is my destiny." Only now did blue-green eyes lock with midnight blue ones and Qui-Gon saw the compassion, the determination and the wisdom in them. "It is the task the Force has given me. I can't tell what is going to happen, nor do I know what I will encounter on my mission, or how long it will take. I only know that no one else can do it but me."

"Anakin-" Qui-Gon began, but he was cut off by Mace Windu this time. "My Padawan is not the Chosen One, Qui-Gon. He never was."

The tall Jedi blinked in confusion and he knew he was not the only one who did not understand what the Korun Master had just said. Some of the Council members started murmuring among each other and Dooku had tensed in surprise too. The old Jedi had taken a step forward. "What are you implying?" His voice held a certain edge to it that usually meant trouble. Qui-Gon knew that his old Master was not amused by this display. Dooku wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Mace's and Yoda's gazes were meeting and everybody could tell that they were having a silent conversation over the bond they shared. In the meantime Qui-Gon tried to catch his Padawan's eyes again, but the younger man had turned his head away, seemingly looking at nothing particular. It left Qui-Gon wondering what the bright man was thinking or to which dimensions his mind had escaped.

Eventually the Korun Master opened his mouth again, "Anakin Skywalker is a talented young Jedi, with a very high medichlorian count. Not as high as we presumed however. We tested his blood here in the temple, with the needed equipment. My Padawan's medichlorian count is a little bit higher than Master Yoda's, but he is NOT the Chosen One."

"Found the Chosen One was, a long time ago. Kept it a secret, we did. Wish of the mother, it was. Who he really is, not even her son knows." Yoda added and with his last sentence he kept the protests of the rest of the Council at bay.

"Who... who is the Chosen One?" looking at Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon already had his answer, but he wanted to be absolutely sure.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Mace Windu answered.

A world shattered for the tall Jedi Master. Hadn't it been his obsession with the so called Chosen One that had driven Obi-Wan away? Hadn't it been his blindness that had caused the rift between him and his Padawan to open and to grow? Hadn't it been his stupidity that had hurt the ginger haired male in front of him over and over again?

All eyes were on the long haired Jedi Master. That meant, all eyes except the ever changing blue-green ones of a certain ginger haired man, who was still kneeling on the ground. Qui-Gon couldn't take the stares anymore. He felt caged, like a trapped animal, waiting for the predator to make the final move.

He vehemently shook his head to clear his mind and with a sick feeling in his stomach, did he approach the kneeling man, who still looked as if his mind was in another world.

"Obi-Wan," he called out, but there was no physical reaction. Not one single muscle moved. He stepped closer and called out again, "Obi-Wan... Padawan." Again there was no reaction. Qui-Gon turned his questioning gaze towards the green troll, whose eyes were narrowed and looking directly at Obi-Wan.

"Seem it does, that young Obi-Wan is having a vision."

"A vision? About what?"

"The destruction of the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan's heavily accented voice answered to the surprise of the gathered crowd. The young man blinked a few times and shook his hand, resting his hand on his forehead while doing so. Almost immediately was Qui-Gon at his side, grounding him by putting on of his large hands on slim yet muscled shoulders.

"Remember your training young one. It was just a vision, not reality. Come back to the here and now where your senses belong."

Obi-Wan pulled away from him as if he had been burned. "I'm not a youngling Master Jinn!" The tall Master winced. This had obviously been the wrong thing to say. He watched helplessly as the younger male struggled to his feet until he stood on shaky legs.

"You should rest," Mace said and the younger Jedi nodded in approval. "We can prepare some quarters for you.

"There is no need," again all eyes were on Qui-Gon. "He can come back to our quarters. If he wants of course," the last part was hastily added.

Blue-green eyes mustered the long haired male for a moment and whatever Obi-Wan was seeking, he had seemingly found it, for he said, "Alright, lead the way."

Qui-Gon exhaled, which was funny, because he hadn't even realised that he was holding his breath in the first place. He hesitantly put his arm around the smaller man's shoulders and once he was sure that it was appreciated, he guided his old Padawan towards their old quarters, the stares of the Council on their retreating backs.

Qui-Gon knew very well that the Council, as well as Dooku, would be after them soon enough. He knew that Obi-Wan – apparently the rightful Chosen One – would have to leave soon again. He also knew that they two of them would have to talk about quite a lot of things. But all that could wait for now. What really matters is the fact that Obi-Wan had returned again and for now, that was all Qui-Gon needed. And Obi-Wan seemed content too... at least for now.

* * *

That's it guys, the last part of this story. I wanted it to have a relatively open end and I hope I was able to accomplish that. O.O

I hope you guys liked it and I would really love to hear your final opinion.^^

Thanks to all my loyal reviews and of course big hugs for all reviewers and supporters!^^


End file.
